The Prison named Quantum Physics
by jude4evaa'n'alwayzz
Summary: I am an ordinary twelve year old boy, and I am trapped in Hogwarts. I am a stranger to all around me, the people, the trees, the water, the snow, etc. I want to go home. The only thing stopping me from getting back home though, is Quantum Physics.
1. prologue

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, settings and spells (except for those I made up for the story). This is set in two different worlds and follows the character Shmuel Levy, and OC who is trying to get back home to his world. This is only a small prologue; the later chapters will be bigger.**

**Prologue**

By a lake of black water at the foot of a castle, in the snow, next to a fire, sat a boy. He wore a grim and lonely expression, which most people don't see as he had his hood up. That boy was a stranger to the castle. That boy was a stranger to the snow he was sitting in. That boy was me.

I looked at the castle, and then looked back at the fire. _This is useless. _I thought, _I can't survive without going into that castle._

_One problem, _a voice in my head replied, _if there are people there, we won't be able to communicate because we can't speak their language._

_I only know one sentence, how to say I don't know their language, and even then they will have to say it and I will have to just shake my head. _I answered.

_I'm not sure there are people in there._

_There are, I saw some kids a week ago._

_Well, what are you waiting for?_

I got up, put the fire out, and walked to the large front doors of the castle. They were made of oak, and patterns on the door were either carved or made with silver and gold. I took a deep breath, hesitated for a moment, and knocked.

That was my worst mistake.

**AN: that's it for now. Until the next time. And while you wait, sit down, get a root beer, make some popcorn and go watch iFestigal Game On, which I doubt you will be able to do unless you know Hebrew and are in Israel right now, peace!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: First chapter of the story, I can't believe I got a review over night! Well, because of that one review, this is up. Anyway, chapter one!**

**Chapter one: someone to talk to.**

A year later, I'm still here, regretting ever knocking on that door.

Six O'clock in the morning. I'm up and awake, in the library, cleaning shelves and books, scrolls and tables, and pretty much keeping my head down and my hood up.

It was a Saturday, the 2nd of September, and after yesterday, I don't want to be seen.

_I finally finished cleaning all four common rooms and all the dormitories. Finally, I could go to my room and rest. Well, as much as I can rest in my room._

_But, just as I came down into the Gryffindor common room, all the students came in._

_They were all talking and laughing, all except the prefect Percy Weasley._

"_What are __**you**__ doing here?" Percy shouted as soon as he saw me._

_Everyone fell silent as soon as he said it. Most were confused, but the prefects and some others were glaring at me._

"_I just finished with the dormitories." I answered calmly._

"_Who gave __**you**__ permission to touch our stuff, you filthy book-blooded liar?" Percy growled angrily._

_With inhuman speed, Percy was up against the wall, with me holding the scruff of his neck._

"_Mind your tongue Pureblood." I mumbled angrily, glaring at him._

"_Unhand me you filth," Percy yelled, glaring at me, "and go, be gone, I do not wish to see you again."_

"_I was just leaving." I said and snapped my fingers. Within a second, I was back in my room._

I hate Purebloods; they think I'm not even human, that I'm just some slave.

_Why do you think about that? _The voice inside me said, _you're draining my energy just thinking about it._

_I can feel it, G__älta._

_Why are you thinking about it then?_

_Because I...I don't know, I just do._

Gälta fell silent, mostly because at that very second I fell to the ground, with someone falling on me, pressing my hidden dagger into my skin.

Pain shot through my back, I muttered several curses before I stood.

"Oh my G-d, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" a female voice behind me asked, concerned.

"If being toppled over, bruised and cut in the back with a dagger is considered alright, then aye, never better." I said angrily, turning.

The female voice came from a girl around my age, with a mane of bushy brown hair, large front teeth, and wise brown eyes. She wore scarlet and gold robes, the colours of Gryffindor house, and had several books in her hands. My mouth filled with liquid that tickled my tongue, felt ice cold against my teeth and tasted like chocolate chip cookies.

"What's your name?" she asked, looking at my strange appearance and clothing.

I swallowed the liquid, and then answered, "Shmuel, Shmuel Levy, but you can call me Sam."

"Hermione Granger." She muttered.

Hermione then looked at me, and asked, "Are you an elf?"

"No," I said calmly.

"Are you a wizard?" She asked.

"No," I repeated.

There was a moment of silence, and then she finally asked, "Are you human?"

"No," I repeated, annoyed, then went back to work, "are you a Pureblood?" I added after a few seconds, saying the word 'Pureblood' as if it were an insult.

"No," Hermione answered, "I'm a muggle-born."

Relief surged through me, and the same liquid filled my mouth again, I swallowed it.

She sat down at a nearby table to read, I went back to work.

There was an awkward silence, and then Hermione asked, "Why do you work?"

I looked at her, and then looked back at the shelf, "Have to," I mumbled, "I came here a year ago, I made a deal with Dumbledore, labour in exchange for food and shelter. And because I'm Jewish, he made me a slave"

"That's so cruel!" She replied.

"Is there anything I can do about it?" I sighed.

There was silence. One minute, two, three, four, five...

Eventually Hermione got up to leave, "You know," she said when she walked by me, "you can always talk to me about it, I'm not like the Purebloods." Then she walked away.

"Someone to talk to..." I whispered.

**AN: Okay, this chapter is more than twice the length of the prologue, and all the chapters will be about this size (two and a half A4 pages in Microsoft word) or a bit more or a bit less, the epilogue will be as short as the prologue though, but the epilogue is long away.**

**Anyway, I'm out. Peace!**


End file.
